


Becoming A Dog Person

by RelienaRed



Series: Dog's Day Afternoon [1]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed
Summary: Just a fluff piece about comic Eddie and Venom in his dog form.Written in loving memory of my Lollie Dog





	Becoming A Dog Person

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of my nurse dog.
> 
> Dedicated to all dog people and all dogs everywhere.

Eddie Brock wasn't really a dog person. He didn't hate dogs by any means, they just really weren't his thing. But somehow, some part of his mind must have liked them and associated them comfort because after the fight with Knull left his beloved symbiote basically brain dead, he now had a dog.

 

Not just any dog, but  _ Venom _ .

 

It felt, well, wrong. His other, forced to take this form to protect their loving host. Sure, sometimes Venom was a royal pain in the ass but now?

 

Now he only had the deafening echo of his own lonely thoughts. Eddie had asked. Begged, pleaded and cried. Hoping to hear something.  He even prayed once, knowing it was useless. That only brought back the memory of their first meeting and now it stung like hell.

 

He was completely lost without Venom in his head, in his veins.  Venom wasn't really gone, he wasn't dead but fuck it was still lonely.

 

“You alright there, buddy?” He asked. Venom lifted his head. With happy eyes and his tongue hanging out he jumped into the air, landing on Eddie's chest.  Within seconds his face was covered in a layer a saliva from happy kisses.

 

“Alright, alright,” Eddie pushed the Venom dog away.  

 

Eddie wasn't really sure what to feed Venom now.  Normally they just ate what he ate. He briefly considered buying dog food but just the mere thought felt like an insult. Venom's favorite thing (after Eddie of course) was chocolate. 

 

Venom might  _ look _ like a dog but he was still _Venom_.

 

Which meant that (in Eddie's mind at least) the best thing to buy was an entire chocolate cake.

 

The moment he set it on the floor it was gone. Venom opened their huge dog mouth and ate the fucking thing in one bite. 

 

Eddie sat back on the hotel bed and tried to watch TV but Venom was very  _ loudly  _ licking clean (and maybe eating?) the cheap plastic pan that the cake came in. 

 

“Can't eat the plastic, buddy,” Venom growled a little. They were trying to sound dog like but the sound wasn't quite right. There was a brief tug of war.

 

Eddie, trying to get the plastic away and Venom pulling in the other direction. After a few seconds of this Eddie noticed that Venom's tail was wagging. Their tounge was hanging out of their mouth, something that Venom normally did when they were happy anyway. For the first time in days Eddie cracked a smile.

 

He pulled a little harder, as did Venom. They did this until Eddie’s laughter was booming off the walls.

 

Eddie pulled back and Venom, the little shit, let go. It sent Eddie falling backwards into the bed.

 

Venom made a sounded that was almost an excited “boof.” They climbed up onto the bed and used their massive paws to shove Eddie against the headboard. With all four feet stretched out, Venom easily took up the entire bed. 

 

“You gonna share the bed?” Eddie asked.

 

Venom huffed in the way large dogs do. 

 

“No?” Eddie heart leapt because this was the first time Venom had communicated with him.

 

Venom responded by flexing their paws again.

 

This was, in no way, a comfortable way to sleep. Eddie was built like a fucking olympian and really need more than two feet of the bed.

 

But for the first time, Venom had talked to him. Sure  it was just a huff, but it was something and it filled Eddie with a feeling that become foreign to him.

 

Hope. It made him feel hope.

 

“Goodnight, buddy,” Eddie said. Venom opened one eye. They lifted a huge foot and placed their paw pad directly over Eddie's face.

 

Eddie wasn't really a dog person. 

 

But this wasn't really a dog.

 

This was Venom.

 

And maybe things would be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading🐶


End file.
